It is a primary object of this invention to provide an improved mandrel for making curved products from tubular or rod material which may be automatically or semi-automatically operated, the product having a sloping leading edge and a rectilinear, substantially L-shaped side opposite.
It is a further object that the aforesaid mandrel be of relatively simple and durable construction.
It is a still further object of this invention that the present mandrel be operable with cutting apparatus which may cut product bent in the mandrel to predetermined lengths.
It is another object of this invention that aforesaid mandrel be operable with a simple actuator and handling apparatus, such as a milling machine.
These and other objects shall become apparent from the description following, it being understood that modificatons may be made without affecting the teachings of the invention here set out.